Chapter I. General Provisions
Section 1. Title. This barangay ordinance shall be known as the Barangay Citizen's Charter Ordinance of 2018. Sec. 2. Coverage In compliance with the pertinent provision of Republic Act No. 9485 which provides for the implementation of a Citizen's Charter, this barangay ordinance shall provide for the following: Guidelines and procedure on the conduct and operations of all barangay fronline services; Standard training modules for th purpose and a program of action for the periodic conduct of barangay frontline services training program; Procedures Guideline for the periodic conduct of Performance Assessment and Evaluation of barangay officers and personnel involved in frontline services; Official feedback mechanism and periodic public perception research; Prescribed policy and guidelines for the commissioning of a technical consultant and/or business solutions service provider for the pilot implementation; and Allocation of required funds for the purpose. Sec. 3. Construction This Ordinance shal be promulgated in English and in Filipino so as o afford beter understanding by the greater majority. The Filipino Text shallbe appended herewith and shall be considered an inegral portion of the enacted ordinance. The Filipino translation shall be approved and certified correct by the commissioned professional and/or technical consultant for the pilot implementation. In case of conflict, the English text shall prevail. Sec. 4. Mandate Sec. 384 of Rpublic Act 7160 known as the Local Government Code of 1991 defines the role of the barangay government as th ebasic political unit that serves, among others, as the principal implementing agency of government programs, and projects, hence, the primary arm of government in the delivery of basic services to the grass-root levels of the community; Sec. 5. Definition of Terms For purposes of this Ordinance, the following terms shall be dfind as follows: “Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter” is the service standard formulated by the Sanggunian of Barangay 153, Zone 13, District I, of Bagong Barrio, Caloocan City and presented for public notice by way of printed billboards and publications which aims to facilitate the delivery of barangay services to its community; “Barangay Official Issuances” pertains to any document issued by the Barangay Administration to a requesting public or pursuant an incident or circumstances requiring such issuance, bearing the signatures of its official signatories as well as the official barangay letter head and seal except for Certified True Copies of documents which may otherwise be issued with standard barangay authentication stamp signed by the Barangay Secretary and the Officer in custody of the original of document. ”Feedback Mechanism” shall be the scheme designed and employed under this Ordinance which shall provide for the conduct of a structured public perception survey for the purpose of encouraging public’s level of satisfaction relative the conduct and operations of barangay frontline services; “Front-line Service” refers to the process or transaction between the public and the various offices or departments of the Barangay involving application for any lawful privilege or right, which includes the modification, renewal or extension of such lawful privilege or right granted the applicant in the ordinary course of operation of the concerned office or department of the barangay. “Official Proof” refers to the approved text of the Citizens charter upon which all means of reproduction shall be based; “Supplemental Specifications Guidelines” is that ordinance subsequently enacted and promulgated intended to supplement such certain provision in the foregoing Ordinance requiring more detailed specification guidelines for their implementation. Sec. 6. Amendments and Revisions. The original provisions of the Barangay 153 Citizen’s Charter Ordinance of 2018 as provided in the foregoing may only be modified by a majority of the members of Sangguniang Barangay 153 approving or concurring with such amendment or revision; Ferdinand A. Oreas (talk) 14:40, Marso 13, 2018 (UTC) Kategorya:Charter